smilocidefandomcom-20200213-history
Bee Jeffries
Bartholomew Petard Jeffries, called Bee, is the son of Henry and Henrietta Jeffries and grandson of Henry and Edith Sullivan and Hank and Henrietta Jeffries. He has two siblings. He is the best friend of Hoppity McKenzie. He is a third generation toon. a resident of Orlando, Florida, and one of the central characters of the Smilocide mythos. Biography Bee was born on February 26th, 1985. He became friends with Hoppity at an early age as the two families had ties dating back to the twenties. In 1995, he was asked to co-star with Hoppity in the Relentless Studios producsed TV show, The Hoppity and Bee show, which ran for just under three years. He and Hoppity were cast in this show as a convenient means of broadcasting their image to the minions of hell in the world who would recognize them as the ones referred to in the M prophecies. As a result, they were set upon by demons, who killed their friend, Marta. A gift of protection gloves from Henry Sullivan and a magic hedge from the Crone deterred further demonic attacks while something resembling normalcy reentered their lives. A short schism with Hoppity in high school and a complex subterfuge involving many close associates kept the M Prophecies from coming to pass as Stan Smith rose to prominence on the global scene. After Stan simultaneously precipitated an international war and detonated an incomplete 3rd teleporter, generating a singularity above the earth, Hoppity and Bee crossed paths with Zilla-Bean, Mop-Top and Me-Me, the Wingabros., et al, and a talking cochina with whom they stowed away on a shuttle at the space station before it blasted often. After being discovered by the crew while in space and finding themselves the subject of mob-wrath, the whole group was set adrift in space in a hyberbarically sealed pet carrier with a baby sago palm, a Van de Graaff generator, and their few possessions. A series of adventures at the edges of time and space saw the passengers of the pet carrier dwindle until it was just Hoppity and Bee. As they drifted through the void, they were then visited by a series of visions, perhaps angelic or perhaps hallucinatory, that anticipated their transition into a new life in an alternate universe. Characteristics Bee is very silly and hyperkinetic and maintains a large appetite to provide the energy for his antics. His main source of sustenance is from Yummy Bars. He has a very good heart but can be a cruel joker and a lack of ability to understand things beyond himself often makes it difficult to understand the ramifications of his actions. He makes comics about the characters, Conakry and Jorb. He often refers to himself in the third person. Captain Ian's Cosmicartoon Funship Notably, Bee, as Cadet Bee, is a crewman on the Cosmicartoon Funship, though what this Bee's relationship is to that of the Bee from "the Hoppity and Bee Show" is is unknown. His personality is similar in this incarnation, though he admires Captain Ian greatly, and seems perhaps a little more intelligent than his HBS counterpart. Category:Character Category:Toon Category:Orlando Resident